Odd Movies
by axel4ever9
Summary: Just a oneshot between Odd and someone i made up pls comment no flames pls


**Odd Movies**

**Disclamer: I own none of code lyoko or it's characters...although i wish i did. However i _do_ own Erika, she came from my noodle**

**A/N: just something i came up with to humor my friend...she tends to hit me when i don't find things to write about...so this happened Erika is like William only better cause' she's not a jerk who chases after Yumi leavin Ulrich heartbroken. Her powers consist of invisible force feild that she can manipulate to throw and fly on and other cool stuff...I'll figure out her outfits later**

15 minutes went by. 30, 45, an hour. After about an hour and a half of sitting outside that movie theater _waiting, _I started to cry. Thinking about how dumb it was for a Lyoko Warrior to cry over this, I only started to cry harder. this was the third time in one week that he had missed a date. The first two times he claimed to be getting tutoring from Jeremy, but now I wasn't so sure that was the case. I was furious at him, I mean at least when Ulrich can't hang out with Yumi he says it to her face. I mean yeah it hurts a little bit, but what hurts more is waiting, and waiting for your date to show up...when he never does. I felt someone standing over me so when i looked up to see him standing over me, not even looking sorry of course I started to yell at him.

"Odd Della Robbia this is the last time you stand me up!", I shouted at him, " Even though it's not technically 'going out' it still hurts when you leave me waiting for over an _hour_ in front f a closed movie theater". Now I was really letting lose, telling him everything I felt. "It's over now so forget about it. You could get lost in Lyo-, no, Lyoko could come crashing down around you and i would be the _LAST _person to care!" as I turned to leave, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist...his grip was surprisingly strong. "Oh no", I breathed turning around to face him. I _really_ wished I had my Lyoko powers right now. Odd let go, knowing that i wouldn't be able to outrun what was coming.

Just as I braced for the impact, Odd went limp and fell in my arms. I dragged him over to the side of the theater and leaned him against the wall, waiting for him to wake up or for Jeremy to launch a return to the past. "Just another one of Xana's attacks", I said to myself.

"Wha- What happened?", asked Odd coming to. Smiling i pulled him up into a hug, thankful he wouldn't remember anything I had said to him.

When I saw the light coming I turned to face him,"Ready to go back in time Odd?", I asked the white light enveloping us.

...Next Day. Doodidooodooodooodidoodoo( mermaidman and barnicleboy sound thingy)

"So what did you tell Odd before you knew it was Xana?", asked Yumi at lunch

"I, uh told him Lyoko could come crashing down aroun him and I wouldn't care", I said wincing as I recalled the words, "too harsh?", I asked.

"Sounds like something _I_ would tell Ulrich if _he _flaked out on me", she said holding up her hand for a high-five. I gave it to her just as Odd headed for our table. I wondered if he would remember anything before Jeremy launched the return to the past.

"Hey, how come we couldn't get ahold of you last night, Erika?", asked Aelita

"Yeah", said Odd sitting on my other side. "I went looking for you and then stupid Xana attacked me, and now I can't remember anything after getting a call from you, Jeremy"

"I tried calling you Erika and when you wouldn't pick up Aelita and I thought you _and _Odd had been taken over by Xana", said Jeremy

"I, um left my phone in my room", I said, embarrased. I should've known by nw to keep my phone with me at all times. How stupid could I get?

"So are we still on for tonight?", asked Odd eagerly

"On for what?", I asked

"Yumi told me you'd be up for going to the movies tonight, because it didn't quite work out yesterday", he said

"Uh, sure", I said, turning to give Yumi the evil eye. she just shrugged and smirked. "Come on Yumi, I have a math test that I need to finish studying for, you wanna come Aelita?", I asked

"Sure", she said following me and Yumi. "You know Odd really _was_ getting tutoring from Jeremy so that if he passed his tests he'd have more time to spend with _you_", she whispered in my ear

"Awwwww", said Yumi, "liitle Odd's in love". Aelita giggled

"Oh, shut it you two", I said as we headed for my room.


End file.
